nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Norman Noggin
This article is about Norman Noggin’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: Y *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Norman's neutral special originates from the cosmic lightning that struck him and gave him his powers. His up special is his signature move, the Flying Head Bash. The other moves are all centered around either his large cranium or his cosmic lightning powers. His wall cling ability, however, is a reference to his ability to stand and walk on walls in Headcase. Strengths *Long-range projectile in the form of Cosmic Lightning *Horizontal recovery option for side special *Good vertical recovery *Cape Shield is a reflector *Forward throw is an excellent combo starter *Powerful smash attacks with high launch power *Has a meteor smash: down aerial *Most aerials are large hitboxes and deal good damage *Down throw is a powerful kill move Weaknesses *Throws are poor for combos *Tilts have high starting lag *Smash attacks have high ending lag *Down aerial requires sweet-spot in order to meteor smash *Flying Head Bash has little to no horizontal influence *One of the slowest pummels in the game *Overall poor combo game Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Norman punches twice. 4%, 6% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Glows with cosmic aura and focuses that aura into a glowing, green orb of energy that appears and bursts above him. (11%) ◾Down Tilt- Does a low kick. (5%) ◾Forward Tilt- Punches forwards with cosmic energy glowing from his hand. (9%) Smash Attacks ◾Up - Headbutts above him with great force. 17-22% ◾Forward - Norman headbutts powerfully forwards, with cosmic energy radiating from his cranium. 18-23% ◾Down - Thrusts his hands out to both sides, with cosmic energy pulsing from the palms. 17-21% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Tackles forwards with cosmic energy glowing throughout his body. 13% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Headbutts overhead. 9% ◾Down aerial - Powerfully kicks downwards with one foot, cosmic energy bursting from the tip. 10% ◾Neutral aerial - A ring of cosmic energy is sent out around Norman. 11% ◾Forward aerial – Rams his head forwards and spins around. 8% when all hits connect ◾Back aerial - Leans backwards and headbutts behind him. 9% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Headbutts the victim. 4% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Norman body slams the opponent, launching them sideways. 7% ◾Back Throw- Norman turns around, summons cosmic energy to his hand, and thrusts it outwards in an explosion that launches the foe. 8% ◾Down Throw- Pushes the enemy on the ground and then causes cosmic energy to surround the enemy and explode. 13% ◾Up Throw- Does a flying uppercut. 9% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Cosmic Lightning Blast (9%) ◾Side Special- Cranial Crash (12%) ◾Up Special- Flying Head Bash (14%) ◾Down Special- Cape Shield (N/A) ◾Super Attack- Cosmic Storm (5% each bolt of lightning) Skins/Costumes Normal: Norman Noggin as he normally appears Green: his skin and suit is colored green; reminiscent of his appearance in the Retro Skin Toy: his skin and suit is colored grey-brown; reminiscent of his cameo appearance as an action figure on a shelf in Super Feed Me Golden: his skin and suit is colored gold; reminiscent of his cameo appearance on the treasure chest in Aquanaut Orange: his suit is colored orange* Blue: his suit is colored blue* White: his suit is colored white, similar to a Simian Unit from Final Ninja Zero* Black: his suit is colored black* Taunts Side Taunt: Norman tries to rocket off only to be pulled back to the ground by sticky goo; reminiscent of the Sticky Goo element in Headcase Up Taunt: Norman clenches his fists and charges himself with cosmic energy Down Taunt: Norman nods his big head Raises Fists- Norman raises both fists in the air; reminiscent of his appearance in the Party Skin* Can Crush- Norman crushes a soda can against his head and tosses it away* Tongue Taunt- Norman sticks out his tongue; reminiscent of Norman's tongue sprite* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2